Meet Charlotte Salvatore
by Amandine6938
Summary: Série d'OS alternatifs de ma fic 'Un Amour intemporel'. Il faut avoir lu la fic pour comprendre. Que ce serait-il passé sur Charlotte Salvatore était en vie? Voici des moments de l'histoire avec Charlotte incluse dedans. OS 3: 'La rencontre'. Rencontre entre Charlotte & Elena.
1. La troisème Salvatore

**_Meet Charlotte Salvatore_**

_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. _

_Série d'OS alternatifs de ma fic 'Un Amour intemporel'._

_ L'idée de départ était d'écrire un OS sur la rencontre Elena/Charlotte mais je me suis dit qu'il y aura peut-être plus à raconter. Donc ce sera un série d'OS qui raconte des moments clés avec la sœur de Damon et Stefan. Que se serait-il passé si Charlotte avait survécu? _

_J'espère que ces textes vous plairont._

* * *

**Résumé de l'OS 1 - La troisième Salvatore: Elena découvre la photo de la petite et s'interroge sur son identité. Quelle est l'histoire de Charlotte Salvatore? Où est-elle? Quand la rencontrera-t-elle? **

**Cet OS débute au chapitre 14 avec certains passages des chapitres 14 & 15 qui re-contextualisent comment Elena apprend l'existence de Charlotte. Le reste est inédit MAIS IL FAUT AVOIR LU LA FIC POUR COMPRENDRE LES OS. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

**_La troisième Salvatore _**

Elena Gilbert n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil depuis le départ de Damon. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose: se retrouver à nouveau avec lui. Passer à nouveau un long moment avec lui, seuls, enfermer dans leur bulle. Sentir ses bras l'enlacer, ses lèvres l'embrasser, ses mains la caresser… Son corps s'enflammait, son esprit divaguait à cette simple pensée. Elle a tellement besoin de Damon…

Oh elle allait devenir folle! Elle se sentait déjà perdre la tête. Si elle écoutait la passion qui bouillonne en elle, elle serait déjà à courir à travers les couloirs de Véritas à la recherche de Damon et se jetterait dans les bras du jeune homme, et ce, qu'importe l'image qu'elle donnerait d'elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque de mettre sa relation en danger en s'exposant sans retenue à la vue du pervers-psychopathe qui lui tourne autour.

Alors elle décida de prendre un bonne douche froide histoire de calmer ses ardeurs et reprendre un peu ses esprits. Ensuite, n'arrivant pas à fermer sa robe, la jeune femme décida d'attendre Cordélia en prenant un peu plus possession de la pièce.

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Véritas, elle n'a pas prit le temps de poser ses affaires dans la chambre qu'elle occupe. Probablement par peur de ne jamais renter chez elle. S'installer signifiait pour elle accepter cette idée. Et elle n'était pas prête à abandonner Jeremy. Cependant elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Damon de vivre en touriste. Alors elle ouvrit les placards, y déposa ses robes et abrita ses bijoux au coffre. Quant à ses feuilles de papiers qui lui servent de journal, elles étaient dans une petite boite fermée à clé, qu'elle voulut mettre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Mais alors qu'elle posa son coffret à l'intérieur du meuble, elle se rendit compte que le fond sonnait creux.

Sa table de chevet a un double fond.

La jeune femme, curieuse et intriguée, retira donc la plaque de bois et découvrit des photos ainsi qu'une lettre adressée à Damon. Elle la lui donnerait plus tard, en observant les photos, Elena en vint à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'une cachette utiliser par Madame Salvatore, probablement afin de cacher certaines choses à son époux. La lettre par exemple devait être très importante pour qu'elle la cache ainsi. Quant aux photos, Elena les observa avec attention et tendresse.

C'était des photos de Stefan et Damon. Elena se basa sur les dates indiquées au dos et elle découvrit les Salvatore bébé et enfants. Et leur mère aussi. Cette femme qui tenait les deux nourrissons dans ses bras ressemblait énormément à Damon. Elle était très belle et malgré le fait que la photo soit en noir et blanc, Elena jura que ses yeux étaient aussi clairs que ceux de son fils ainé et sa chevelure, tout aussi sombre. Elle lut aussi dans le regard bienveillant de Madame Salvatore, beaucoup d'amour à l'égard de ses fils. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle les aimait inconditionnellement. Elle semblait fière de les avoir. Et cette complicité qui l'unissait à Damon lorsqu'ils posent ensemble avec le nourrisson Stefan! C'est flagrant!

Elena passa chacune des photos en revue, et chacune d'entre elle montrait le bonheur de cette femme avec ses enfants. Sur aucune d'entre elles on ne voyait Giuseppe, c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas sa place. À juste titre d'ailleurs. Madame Salvatore, Damon et Stefan étaient bien plus heureux lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas dans les parages!

Seule une photo eut du mal à prendre place dans la chronologie établie par Elena. La photo d'un nouveau né. Ce n'était Damon. Ce n'était pas non plus Stefan. Ce bébé était bien trop petit par rapport aux deux garçons. Et mal en point. La jeune femme le voyait à la finesse des ses traits. Cet enfant devait être né prématurément ou malade. Mais la principale question que se posa Elena fut: qui est-il? Qui est ce bébé? Au dos de la photo, aucune légende, aucun détail donnant l'identité de ce bébé. Pas de prénom, pas de date de naissance… Rien. C'était comme si cet enfant n'avait aucune existence.

Néanmoins, Elena comptait bien tente d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Elle s'installa au coin du feu et observa longuement les photos qu'elle venait de découvrir. Toute son attention se portait à comparer Damon et Stefan bébés à ce nourrisson inconnu. Après tout, si la photo se trouvait dans les affaires de madame Salvatore, au milieu de celles de Stefan et Damon, forcément cet enfant avait un lien, restait à savoir lequel. Ces photos semblaient être les trésors de Marie Salvatore, le portrait de ce bébé ne se trouverait pas au milieu de ceux de ses fils si cet enfant n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Elena en venait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une personne proche de la mère des deux frères. Ou peut-être Marie Salvatore elle-même, mais Elena en doutait. Elle optait plutôt pour la première hypothèse sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un frère, d'une sœur ou d'un enfant qu'elle aurait pu avoir illégitimement. En tout cas, vu l'absence de légende au dos, c'était quelqu'un dont l'existence lui était précieuse. Peut-être qu'elle la cachait à son époux?

Ou alors Elena s'imaginait tout un tas d'histoires autour de cette femme dont elle a tant entendu parler. Une femme forte, entêtée, rebelle; suffisamment en tout cas pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête et défier les mœurs de la société.

Elena l'imaginait un peu comme Damon. La seule différence à souligner entre eux, et non pas des moindres: Marie Salvatore semblait bien moins tourmentée que son fils. La jeune femme le voyait aux traits de son visage. Elle était détendue sur chacune des photos. Au contraire de Damon qui sourit peu, qui s'inquiète de tout, qui s'imagine toujours le pire… Son Damon à l'âme noir, son ténébreux chevalier servant, si bon mais qui se cache derrière son masque. Elena aimerait tellement que le sourire qui illumine son visage sur les photos apparaisse plus souvent…

C'est tellement précieux ces moments où Damon sourit.

La jeune femme ne quitta pas du regard cette photo, celle de Damon à côté de sa mère qui tenait Stefan dans les bras. Il y était tellement mignon avec cet éblouissant sourire et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Ils en étaient électrisants. Un petit ange, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire Damon à cinq ans. N'importe qui l'ayant croisé à cette époque aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner. Déjà enfant, il devait en faire fondre des cœurs!

En tout cas, à voir à quel point il était adorable petit-garçon, la jeune femme craqua un peu plus.

Jamais Damon vampire ne lui avait montré des photos de son enfance. Ni même Stefan. À vrai dire, Elena pensait que le premier ne voulait pas se remémorer de tels souvenirs tandis que le second n'a jamais dû songer les partager avec elle.

Là, elle avait l'opportunité de découvrir les Salvatore enfants. Elle en profitait tout en ne cessant de s'interroger sur ce troisième bébé. L'enfant anonyme. L'enfant seul. Ce petit bout de chou qui, à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui – ou elle – lui brisait le cœur. Cet enfant était si petit, ses traits si tirés… Il semblait tellement fragile! Personne ayant du cœur ne pouvait rester insensible en voyant la photo de ce petit bout de chou.

Des trois enfants en photo, si Elena se laissait vraiment attendrir par Stefan et surtout Damon, ce troisième enfant la toucha par sa fragilité et sa fébrilité. Elle l'observa avec une très grande intensité, cherchant à comprendre son histoire. Elle se posait tout un tas de questions au sujet de ce petit bébé… Pourtant, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte – Cordélia en occurrence – Elena s'empressa de mettre de côté ses interrogations et de ranger la lettre, cette lettre dont elle sentait obligée de la cacher de tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit remise en main propre à Damon.

«Bonjour miss Elena, sourit la gouvernante en entrant.»

Immédiatement, Cordélia vit, rien qu'à l'expression soucieuse abordée par la jeune femme, que la jeune femme était préoccupée. Et elle s'en inquiéta de suite.

La gouvernante songea que peut-être le rendez-vous entre miss Elena et monsieur Damon ne s'est peut-être pas aussi bien passé que ce qu'elle a bien pu croire. Peut-être bien que monsieur Damon l'a mise mal à l'aise? En tout cas quelque chose la tourmente.

«Tout va bien mademoiselle? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

- J'ai trouvé des photos de famille, lui apprit la jeune femme, en les lui tendant. Il y a Damon, Stefan, leur mère, a en jugé par la ressemblance avec Damon, et il y a un bébé. Ce n'est pas Damon. Ce n'est pas non plus Stefan. Cet enfant est tellement petit. Il parait tellement fragile. Sur la photo, on voit que ce bébé souffre. Ça me brise le cœur, lui confia-t-elle avec quelques larmes. Cordélia, vous qui êtes au service des Salvatore depuis très longtemps, vous qui étiez amie avec Madame Salvatore, savez-vous qui est cet enfant?»

La gouvernante regarda tristement la photo. Ce n'était pas un merveilleux souvenir que cet époque. Madame Marie venait de mourir deux mois plus tôt, quelques semaines après la naissance de miss Charlotte, qui, née prématurément, se battait encore pour survivre.

Cordélia détestait vraiment revoir les photos de la fillette à cet époque. Elle était si petite. Tellement fragile et fébrile. Ses frères ne la quittaient pas de peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Sans monsieur Damon et monsieur Stefan pour s'occuper d'elle, la petite serait morte! Il ne fallait pas compter sur Monsieur Salvatore pour prendre soin d'elle. Il ne fait rien pour elle. Un jour de Noël, à table, alors qu''il se disputait une énième fois avec Monsieur Damon, cet ordure a osé déclarer sans la moindre émotion avoir honte de cette petite et la haïr de tout son être!

Et Charlotte était présente à table. Elle n'avait que cinq ans. Déjà qu'elle ne comprenait pourquoi son père ne se montrait «gentil» qu'avec Stefan, entendre cela l'a totalement déstabilisé.

C'est donc après ce catastrophique repas que monsieur Damon est parti avec sa petite sœur. Il ne voulait pas la laisser plus longtemps avec ce monstre. Il pouvait accepter que son père le déteste lui, d'ailleurs il n'y accordait aucune importance, mais qu'il déteste Charlotte… Non, monsieur Damon n'a jamais pu l'accepter. La petite était tellement adorable, elle ne dérangeait personne. Tout ce qu'elle demandait aurait été un père mais c'était trop difficile pour Giuseppe Salvatore. Cet homme était incapable de s'adoucir en présence de ses enfants. Il hait son fils ainé, il hait tout autant sa seule et unique fille. Il tolère son fils illégitime et accorde une certaine bienveillance à son cadet.

Et pourquoi déteste-t-il miss Charlotte? Simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas un garçon!

Au final, cette pauvre enfant ne peut compter que sur ses frères. Son ainé particulièrement. Monsieur Damon est à la fois un grand-frère et un père pour Charlotte. Lorsqu'elle était bébé et qu'elle luttait pour sa survie, son frère était là pour elle. Lorsqu'elle a fait ses premiers pas, ça a été pour courir dans les bras de son ainé et son premier mot a été «Damon». Il lui a tout apprit, il lui a tout donné. Il ferrait n'importe quoi pour elle et la fillette le lui rend bien.

«Miss Charlotte, répondit la gouvernante. C'est notre petite Charlotte, le rayon de soleil de cette maison. Enfin quand elle est là. Monsieur Damon semble avoir oublié d'évoquer sa petite sœur! Je vais le gronder, plaisanta-t-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement: Oh, sur cette photo, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Cette enfant est une survivante! Elle revient de loin. Elle est née prématurément.

- Oh, murmura Elena, désarçonnée.»

Elle ignorait que les Salvatore avaient une sœur. Jamais, au vingt-et-unième siècle, Stefan ou Damon ne l'avait évoqué. Peut-être parce qu'elle leur manquait ou que son souvenir leur rappelait trop leur ancienne vie avec leur horrible parâtre?

En tout cas Elena était ravie d'entendre parler d'elle et elle n'attendait qu'une chose: pouvoir la rencontrer.

«Et où est-elle? Oh et quel âge a-t-elle? S'enjoua Elena. Je suis impatiente de la rencontrer!

- Oh c'est pour bientôt. Monsieur Damon la ramène aujourd'hui! Sourit Cordélia. Cette petit fait de belles études dans le meilleur pensionnat d'Atlanta. Oh son frère ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille, mais elle est tellement têtue cette petite! Il a cédé. Il lui cède tout. Elle est tellement mignonne, monsieur Damon ne peut rien lui refuser! Entre vous et moi miss Elena, miss Charlotte n'est point idiote, si elle a choisi de partir en pensionnat, c'est parce qu'elle ne souhaite point déranger son frère et l'empêcher de faire des affaires. Oh, si monsieur Damon avait une épouse, les choses seraient différentes, la petite pourrait rester avec eux! Rajouta-t-elle mine de rien. Oh et pour répondre à votre question concernant l'âge de miss Charlotte, elle a eu dix ans le mois dernier! Au passage, avant d'aller à la gare de Richmond, monsieur Damon désirerait une entrevue avec vous. Il vous attend à l'écurie.»

Aussitôt, Elena s'empressa d'aller de le rejoindre. À peine Cordélia lui a-t-elle parlé du rendez-vous fixé par Damon qu'être descente devint le cadet des soucis d'Elena. Elle était bien trop pressée de retrouver son prétendant. La gouvernante l'observa courir à travers les couloirs de Véritas tout en réajustant sa robe toute les dix minutes, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ah l'amour! Cordélia était tellement heureuse de voir un peu d'amour dans cette maison. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait du bonheur de monsieur Damon. La gouvernante avait la sensation qu'enfin son protégé est avec une jeune femme, non seulement bien sous tout rapport, cultivée, adorable et aimante, mais aussi capable de le comprendre et de l'aimer comme il le mérite. Miss Elena se souciait de monsieur Damon, la gouvernante pourrait jurer que cette jeune fille ferrait n'importe quoi pour rendre ce tourmenté jeune homme heureux.

Aucun doute, tous les deux forment un très joli couple. Un couple parfait, uni par une indéniable alchimie. C'était réjouissant de voir deux jeunes gens tenir autant l'un à l'autre. Tellement. Surtout après tout les malheurs qui se sont produits dans cette maison. Surtout avec toutes les tragédies qu'on vécu monsieur Damon et miss Elena… Oh oui, c'était tellement beau de les voir s'aimer si passionnément. C'était tellement touchant de voir la jeune fille courir passionnément le retrouver.

Seul au fond de l'écurie, Damon scellait son cheval, Jack. Bien sur, il pourrait aller chercher Charlotte en voiture, engager un cocher pour l'occasion, mais sa sœur préfère de loin qu'ils galopent. Ils ont la passion des animaux dans les sang. Il n'y paraît point à première vue, mais le jeune homme est très attaché à ses animaux. Après la tragédie qu'il a vécu, il s'est retrouvé projeté violemment dans l'univers des adultes. Cordélia a bien tenté de préserver son innocence d'enfant, mais il avait vu sa mère mourir, il prenait soin de sa petite-sœur malade à la place de son père: avec tout cela, il n'était plus le même. Le petit-garçon joyeux, protégé et choyé par sa maman, avait laissé place à un pré-adolescent triste dont l'univers ne tournait plus qu'autour d'un nourrisson mal en point. Un nourrisson qui aurait pu mourir.

Au fond, les seuls les moments où il arrivait à rester calme étaient lorsque Nana, la chienne de sa mère, venait se blottir sur ses genoux, ou alors lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'écurie à dresser les plus difficiles chevaux. Jack, «le cheval orphelin», en faisait parti. Damon se rappelle très bien du jour où le palefrenier à abandonner le dressage de ce jeune poulain. «Trop dangereux!», disait-il. «Ce cheval tuera un homme!», jurait-il. «Le mieux est de fusiller cette sale bête!», disait-il a qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Pourtant Damon s'en est approché, et malgré les hurlements de Cordélia et ses injonctions lui interdisant de monter sur ce cheval, le jeune garçon l'a fait. Peut-être était-ce dût à l'attrait du danger, mais Damon se plaisait à dompter l'indomptable. Jack et bien d'autres étalons tout aussi fougueux. Mais de tous les chevaux qu'il a dressé, le coup de cœur du jeune homme se porte sur Jack. Ce cheval, comme sa chienne, semble le comprendre. Il existe un lien fort entre eux. Ils sont pareils. Deux solitaires, blessés par la vie. Deux orphelins, incompris.

Enfin ça c'était avant que Damon ne rencontre miss Elena. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela pourrait-être inquiétant, mais pour Damon, c'était réconfortant de trouver une femme capable de l'apaiser en toutes circonstances. Une femme capable de lui donner tout son amour, sans aucune condition. Pour lui, miss Elena est un Eden, avec elle, il se sent bien. Heureux. Elle est son paradis, il n'a besoin que d'elle pour retrouver la joie de vivre.

«Damon, le héla la jeune femme, en courant à travers l'écurie. Où êtes-vous?»

Immédiatement le jeune homme revint sur terre. Miss Elena l'appelait.

Elle était là, éblouissante et merveilleuse, légère et décomplexée, entrain d'arranger l'air de rien sa robe. Puis, elle leva ses yeux et son regard si plein d'amour croisa le sien. Aucun doute, Damon trouvait en Elena tout ce qu'il cherchait chez une femme. Sa fougue l'attirait, sa bonté le fascinait, mais avant tout, c'était savoir que cette femme lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin qui donna du baume au cœur au jeune homme. Il s'imaginait retrouver ses bras tendres et réconfortants chaque soir, et cette simple idée le transcendait de joie. Il voulait tout partager avec elle. Il désirait pouvoir s'appuyer sur elle et la voir se laisser aller avec lui. Il désirait lui apaiser ses maux, ses douleurs. Il désirait tout partager avec elle. Le meilleur comme le pire. Et par dessus tout, il désirait vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours!

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel ange. Son ange.

Elle était si belle, si forte… Et aimante!

À cet instant, Damon songea à Charlotte. Sa sœur n'a aucun modèle féminin. Oh bien sur il y a Cordélia, mais leur gouvernante est pour eux comme la meilleure des tatas, un gardienne, une protectrice, un confidente. Ou pour Charlotte, comme une grand-mère qui les gâte et les dorlote à tout va. Non Damon entendait plutôt quelqu'un qui soit capable de comprendre sa sœur. Une jeune femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle mais parfaitement capable de la guider. Quelqu'un de bienveillant avec un vision plus moderne de la vie, une jeune femme capable de guider et de conseiller Charlotte.

Miss Elena correspondait parfaitement au profil. Elle est tellement adorable et attentionnée. Charlotte va l'adorer. Ou en tout cas il l'espère de tout cœur. Comment ferrait-il si sa petite-sœur n'apprécie pas celle qu'il aime? Damon ne s'imaginait pas vivre partagé entre elles deux.

«Vous êtes soucieux, affirma Elena en le dévisageant. Le retour de votre sœur qui vous inquièterait-il? Cordélia m'a parlé de Charlotte, s'expliqua-t-elle. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, je ne veux pas vous froisser mais pourquoi Charlotte ne vit pas à Véritas?

- Parce que le vieux la hait. Il n'a de cesse de la dénigrer et de se montrer horrible avec elle, lui rapporta Damon. Charlotte a du caractère mais elle se laisse atteindre par les mots. Si elle vivait dans cette maison, elle deviendrait neurasthénique! Croyez moi, j'aimerai vraiment l'avoir avec moi, je n'ai aucun souci pour lui engager le meilleur précepteur afin qu'elle puisse étudier tout en voyageant avec moi, mais Charlotte ne veut pas. Elle préfère son pensionnat.»

Dans les paroles de Damon, Elena décela de la peine. Une tristesse dût à l'éloignement de sa sœur. Il était indéniable qu'il adore Charlotte. Tout dans ses paroles, son regard et ses gestes l'indique. Si seulement elle pouvait convaincre la petite de rester avec Damon… Charlotte doit se sentir tellement seule dans son pensionnat! Elle ne devrait pas se sacrifier au profit des affaires de son frère. D'ailleurs Elena en mettrait sa main à couper qu'à côte de la fillette, ses affaires n'ont aucune importance pour Damon.

Oh qu'elle était pressée de la rencontrer. Elle avait la certitude qu'elle et la benjamine des Salvatore s'entendraient à merveille! Après tout, Charlotte n'est qu'une petite fille qui ne demande qu'un peu d'attention et de tendresse. Si elle ressemble à Damon, elle sera renfermée dans sa carapace, mais rien d'imperceptible pour la jeune femme. Elena savait qu'elle arriverait à gagner la confiance de Charlotte comme elle a gagné – deux fois – celle de Damon.

«Si cela peut vous rassurer, je prendrai soin de votre sœur si jamais vous devez vous absenter. Je ne laisserai pas votre père la blesser, lui promit sincèrement Elena avant d'enchainer: Dites moi, Charlotte aurait-elle besoin d'un quelque chose pour son retour à Véritas? En votre absence j'ai l'attention d'aller en ville, faire des emplettes, si je peux lui ramener quoique ce soit, dites le moi, je me ferrai un plaisir de le lui offrir, s'enquit-elle, soucieuse du bien-être de la fillette.»

Damon ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la généreuse offre de la brunette. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de la possibilité que Charlotte n'aime pas la jeune femme? Miss Elena est adorable. Attentionnée, généreuse, compatissante, soucieuse du bien-être des autres… Sa petite-sœur ne pourra que l'adorer!

«C'est adorable, vous êtes adorable. Charlotte vous appréciera, j'en suis certain, déclara le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

- Damon, soupira Elena. Vous êtes irrécupérable! J'aime vos baisers, je les adore, mais n'oubliez pas que vous devez aller chercher Charlotte, ne la faites pas attendre à la gare. Embrassez-moi une dernière fois et filez nous ramener Charlotte. Qu'elle rentre chez elle!»

Damon aurait a tout moment pu rajouter «Je vous aime». Sentir Elena si concernée par le bien-être de sa sœur le touchait. Ses sentiments pour elle se renforçaient. Oui, il aurait pu dure les mots magiques, mais il songea que les prononcer était bien trop tôt. Miss Elena et lui se connaissent à peine! Il ne pouvait pas lui déclarer sa flamme quelques heures après avoir échangé un premier baiser avec elle.

Alors il se contenta de l'embrasser. Avec passion. Déraison. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrasser une autre femme. Ses baisers uniques lui étaient destinés à elle, et uniquement elle. A chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles de miss Elena, il souhaitait qu'elle sache, qu'elle sente, oh combien, il tient à elle. Si les mots ne sont pas encore les bienvenus, les gestes le sont.

«Faites bonne route Damon, murmura Elena en rompant le baiser. J'ai hâte de rencontrer Charlotte!»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors ce premier OS, il vous a plu? Pas énormément d'inédit, c'est le premier, pour mettre en place les suites. Le prochain vous emmènera à Richmond avec Damon & Charlotte. Dans celui d'après, Elena cherchera un cadeau pour Charlotte et elle ne la rencontrera que dans celui d'après. MAIS si vous avez des idées d'OS, donnez les moi, n'hésitez pas.  
**

******J********'attends vos avis - et vos idées - avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	2. Charlotte & Damon

_**********Meet Charlotte Salvatore**_

* * *

**Résumé de l'OS 2 - Charlotte & Damon: Damon retrouve sa sœur, Charlotte, à Richmond.  
**

* * *

**Lamiss69: Je suis ravie que l'OS t'ait plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.**

**Virginie: Oui, le point de vue de Damon du vingt-et-unième siècle sur la perte de Charlotte serait intéressante. Mais Elena pourra le lui demander que si elle rentre un jour chez elle. **

**Dray86: Damon n'épousera pas Elena. Pas tant que Giuseppe n'est pas définitivement hors de leur vie. Quant à avoir des enfants, tu vas très vite en besogne. Tu ne sais même pas s'ils en auront. Elena pourrait rentrer chez elle du jour au lendemain. Ou alors Damon pourrait encore avoir des raisons pour ne pas en vouloir! Mystère.  
**

**Awakenza: Cette idée d'Elena vierge, j'y avais pensé en commençant la fic. Et j'ai lu ton commentaire, aujjourd'hui je l'ai peut-être écrit. Réponse dans le prochain chapitre d'_Un amour intemporel_. **

**Je suis ravie que le premier OS vous ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

**_Charlotte & Damon_**

Sur un quai de gare remplit de soldats, la petite Charlotte Salvatore attendait sagement l'arrivée de son grand-frère. Avec la guerre, les trains ne passaient jamais aux horaires prévus, parfois même, ils ne passaient pas. Alors la fillette a préféré prendre le premier qu'elle a vu à destination de Richmond de peur que le prochain n'arrive pas. Et puis elle devait bien avouer que ses frères lui manquent. Elle n'a pas vu Damon depuis un mois et Stefan depuis quatre.

C'est long. Très long. Ses frères lui manquent terriblement. Sans son monstrueux parâtre, elle n'aurait pas à vivre loin de chez elle. Elle pourrait rester à Véritas, avec Stefan lorsque Damon se rendrait en déplacement. Elle désirerait indubitablement rentrer définitivement à Mystic Falls. Non pas que son pensionnat ne lui plait pas, mais elle se sent tellement seule là-bas.

Charlotte Salvatore est une fillette introvertie, qui a peu d'amies. Dans son école à Atlanta, ses journées se résument à ses cours et ses activités extrascolaires. Elle a bien deux ou trois copines mais elles n'ont pas la même maturité qu'elle et Charlotte s'ennuie vite avec.

La petite Salvatore n'a pas une enfance des plus facile comme toutes les fillettes qu'elle côtoie. L'absence de sa mère lui pèse énormément. Certes, souvent Damon lui parle souvent d'elle, et cela l'apaise tout autant que cela creuse le trou laissé par ce manque, vital, d'une maman – sa maman –, pour prendre soin d'elle.

Elle n'a jamais connu le seul parent qui l'aimait. Elle garde sur elle une simple photo que lui a donné Damon pour tout souvenir. Un cliché d'elle, tout juste née et souffrante, bercée par les bras aimant de sa mère, dont le visage trahit la fébrilité due à son accouchement.

C'est tout ce que Charlotte a. C'est tout ce qu'elle n'aura jamais de sa maman. Cette photo et rien d'autre.

Sa maman lui manque tellement! Et son père, si l'on peu qualifier Giuseppe Salvatore de père, ne l'aide pas à palier à cette absence. Il n'a rien d'un père pour elle ou pour ses frères. C'est un homme cruel, sans cœur, qui ne leur apporte rien de bon.

Au pensionnat, la fillette observe souvent ses amies, lors des visites parentales. Les mamans les dorlotent, les chouchoutent. Elles serrent leurs filles dans les bras en leur murmurant des mots doux. Les pères eux sont un peu plus en retrait, les hommes se doivent d'être de se montrer plus détaché, question d'honneur. Cependant, une certaine tendresse se lit dans leurs regards. Ils aiment vraiment leurs filles, au contraire de Giuseppe qui hait Charlotte simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas un garçon.

Durant sa petite enfance, ce comportement a énormément meurtrie la fillette. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père se montrait si froid avec elle. Tout comme elle n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi il était toujours méchant et cruel envers Damon. Cependant, aujourd'hui, malheureusement elle s'en accommode. Elle a perdu sa maman et son parâtre ne l'aime pas. Et elle n'a rien perdu de ne pas avoir l'amour et la considération de Giuseppe. Elle a deux grands-frères qui veillent sur elle. Stefan nourrit son esprit de savoir et l'apaise lorsqu'elle se laisse débordé par les émotions à cause de son caractère tout feu, tout flamme. Quant à Damon… Damon est un peu tout pour elle. Il est un mentor, un protecteur, un confident, un frère, un père… Il lui apprend la vie, les affaires. Des bêtises aussi! Il l'éduque et l'amuse constamment. Avec lui rien n'est jamais véritablement sérieux. Ses deux frères sont tellement différents. Le jour et la nuit. Et comme la lumière et l'obscurité, ils ne vont pas l'un sans l'autre pour Charlotte. Elle a deux frères et tous les deux lui sont essentiels.

Elle était tellement pressée de les retrouver. L'attente lui devenait véritablement épouvantable. Pourquoi Damon mettait-il autant de temps à venir la chercher? Non seulement Charlotte s'impatientait, mais en plus, elle paniquait. Elle s'imaginait toujours le pire des scénarii. Comme son frère ainé, l'enfant ne savait pas être optimiste. Elle songeait constamment au pire. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'un accident a pu se produire ou bien que son père a encore fait des siennes et pousser Damon à franchir le point de non-retour. Après tout combien de fois se sont-ils menacés de mort?

Fort heureusement pour les nerfs de la petite, son frère arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent sa petite paranoïa. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Charlotte oublia toutes les sottises qui lui sont passées à l'esprit, elle courut rejoindre Damon et, sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de descendre de son cheval, elle sauta lui sauta dans les bras.

«Toi aussi tu m'as manqué sœurette, rigola le jeune homme. Au fait, ton train n'était-il pas prévu à dix heures? Que fait donc tu ici à neuf heures et quart?

- J'ai pris le premier train à destination de Richmond, lui avoua-t-elle. J'avais hâte de retrouver mes frères. Est-ce mal?»

Son frère se contenta de sourire. Damon Salvatore adorait sa petite sœur. Non seulement elle était douce et adorable, mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et se montrait de par son âge déjà très débrouillarde. Charlotte se trouvait être forte et fragile à la fois, un peu comme leur mère. Et puis il faut bien reconnaître qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Avec ses jolis petits yeux bleus perçants, son teint presque porcelaine et ses longs cheveux d'ébène qui lui descendent en cascade le long du dos, Damon croit parfois revoir leur mère à travers Charlotte. C'est incroyable cette ressemblance. Beaucoup de gens lui ont souvent dit que lui était le portrait de sa pauvre mère mais Charlotte l'était bien plus et cette ressemblance la rendait d'autant plus précieuse pour le jeune homme.

«Tu es toute jolie, sourit-il en portant sa sœur dans ses bras. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je ne sais pas si je vais te rendre à ton école!

- Si tu vas le faire! Rigola Charlotte. Et Damon, je sais marcher.

- Tu m'as manqué, je te garde dans mes bras! Répliqua son frère. Et je t'emmène manger dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville!»

Une chose était certaine pour Damon, rien n'est trop beau pour Charlotte. Il se devait donc de la nourrir convenablement en l'emmenant déjeuner dans le meilleur établissement de la ville. Et puis il comptait profiter de ce moment pour parler à Charlotte d'Elena. Il tenait tellement à la jeune femme!

«Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, se lança-t-il mal assuré. Je… par où commencer?»

Par le début évidemment. Les plans fous de leur très cher parâtre.

«Miss Elena ne l'épousera pas! Déclara-t-il fermement. Je ne le laisserai pas l'avoir.

- Oh mon dieu, s'écria vivement Charlotte, tu es amoureux d'elle! Raconte, raconte, raconte! S'impatienta la fillette.»

Tout le monde dans le restaurant les observait. Charlotte et son excitation ne passaient pas inaperçues et les gens lançaient des regards noirs en direction de Damon qu'ils jugeaient incapable d'autorité sur une fillette, disaient-ils, «mal élevée».

Le jeune homme les entendait. Charlotte elle faisait comme si de rien était. Elle baissa juste le son de sa voix et murmura à son frère de ne pas aller se fâcher avec toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant avant d'en revenir au sujet qui l'intéresse: Elena Gilbert.

«Raconte moi tout! S'enjoua-t-elle de nouveau.

- Tu veux savoir quoi? Répliqua-t-il.

- Tout. Comment est-tu tombé amoureux d'elle? Comment est-elle? Tout!»

Alors le jeune homme entama un long récit. Il ne s'épancha que peu sur son mauvais comportement du début, Charlotte le réprimanderait de s'être mal comporté. Il insista plus sur les qualités de sa belle, sa beauté et sa bonté.

«Crois-tu qu'elle m'aimera? Demanda timidement la fillette.

- Bien sur! Sourit Damon.

- Mais tu dis qu'elle est belle, intelligente, pleine d'esprit… Pourquoi prêterait-elle attention à quelqu'un comme moi? Je n'ai rien.

- Charlotte, tu as tout! Lui assura son frère. Et Elena t'adorera. Elle est déjà très impatiente de te rencontrer. J'espère vraiment que toi tu l'apprécieras. Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais.»

La petite fille releva son regard incertain pour croiser celui plein d'espoir de son frère. Elle s'inquiétait. Pourquoi cette jeune femme l'accepterait? C'est vrai elle n'était que Charlotte, le bébé qui n'a jamais eu de maman et dont le père souhaite la mort. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre que ses frères voudrait d'elle?

La fillette était heureuse pour son frère, il était amoureux, il lui avait confié qu'il épouserait miss Elena dés qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de reprendre possession de Véritas. Il allait être heureux et construire une famille avec cette jeune femme. Pourquoi accepterait-t-elle d'élever un enfant qui n'est pas le sien? Charlotte craignait vraiment de perdre son grand-frère et de se retrouver abandonner. Après tout, sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'abandon. Sa maman morte sans qu'elle ait pu la connaître, et son père qui la hait. Elle n'a que ses frères, si eux aussi l'abandonnent… Enfin Charlotte n'osa pas y songer. Elle préféra attendre et voir comment était vraiment miss Elena. Après tout, peut-être que Charlotte se faisait simplement des idées et que miss Elena et s'entendront très bien? Peut-être même qu'elles deviendront amies toutes les deux?

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors cet OS, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Charlotte? De sa personnalité? De ses peurs face à la relation de son frère et d'Elena? De sa relation avec son frère?  
**

******J********'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	3. La rencontre

_**********Meet Charlotte Salvatore**_

* * *

**Résumé de l'OS 3 - La rencontre: Charlotte rentre à Mystic Falls, et y rencontre Elena.  
**

* * *

**Concernant vos commentaires, je les ai lu et comme toujours je les ai sincèrement apprécier. Cependant il est tard, je suis KO, je vais dormir, je répondrai à vos commentaires à la prochaine publication.**

**En tout cas je suis ravie que le second OS vous ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

**_La rencontre_**

Avec énormément d'énergie et d'humeur enjouée, Elena Gilbert, aidée par Cordélia, décorait le salon des Salvatore en l'honneur du retour de la petite Charlotte. Elle a passé sa matinée à travers les rues de Mystic Falls à chercher un cadeau pour la petite, puis, d'un coup, l'idée de lui organiser une petite fête a fait irruption dans son esprit et elle a continué ses emplettes pour la fillette.

Elle se réjouissait tellement de l'arrivée de la benjamine des Salvatore: elle est même très impatiente à l'idée de la rencontrer. Cette enfant semble être adorable, mais fragile, la jeune femme ne veut nullement lui donner la sensation qu'elle s'impose en prenant une place trop importante dans la vie de Damon. Bien au contraire, elle veut préserver Charlotte et ne pas la brusquer. Elle aime Damon, mais la fillette dépend de son frère et a une relation particulière avec lui, Elena ne peut pas s'imposer entre eux si facilement. Charlotte a besoin de stabilité et de confiance, la jeune femme est bien consciente que se lier à cette enfant ne sera peut-être pas facile, avec toute la douleur qu'elle a accumulé, la fillette pourrait-être un peu renfermée sur elle-même et ne laisser personne – en dehors de ses frères ou de Cordélia – interagir avec elle.

«Notre petite Charlotte va vous adorer, miss Elena, sourit la gouvernante. Vous vous souciez déjà tant d'elle! Cette enfant n'y est pas habituée, il va falloir être patiente avec elle.

- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai toute la patience qu'il faudra, vous savez. Et puis je ne pense pas que Charlotte sera plus difficile que Damon, et je l'ai apprivoisé!»

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rires. Il est vrai que le jeune homme s'est montré très dur lorsqu'il a rencontré la brunette. Il lui faisait clairement sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue à Véritas et qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Pourtant, Elena a su le conquérir. Elle connaissait Damon, elle savait gérer ce caractère difficile. En comparaison, devenir amie avec la benjamine des Salvatore sera une jeu d'enfant pour Elena.

Sur le chemin du retour à Mystic Falls, Charlotte Salvatore restait silencieuse. D'ordinaire, elle parlait toujours. Elle parlait trop parfois. Cet après-midi là, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Bien au contraire, plus elle s'approchait de Mystic Falls, plus la tension s'emparait d'elle. Elle craignait que sa rencontre avec miss Elena ne se passe pas de manière idyllique. Quelque part, la jeune femme l'effrayait. Si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle pourrait convaincre Damon de l'abandonner et elle n'aurait plus personne.

Oh la fillette avait tellement peur! Elle se sentait paralysée par l'angoisse. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre que ses frères l'aimerait? Après tout, Giuseppe dit toujours qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une bonne à rien, idiote et inintelligente. Son géniteur lui rappelait grossièrement qu'elle n'intéresse personne à part ses frères, en ajoutant que si Stefan et Damon sont si attentionnés envers elle, c'est seulement parce qu'elle ressemble à sa pauvre mère. Sans cela, ils l'auraient déjà abandonnée. Et certes, la fillette sait que ce ne sont que des affabulations et qu'elle n'a aucune raison de douter de ses ainés, mais les paroles de Giuseppe l'ont toujours atteintes. Elle a beau avoir du caractère, son géniteur sait comment la déstabiliser et la faire souffrir. Il a toujours su comment la faire pleurer ou la faire se sentir mal aimé. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas étonnant que la petite fille manque de confiance en elle et en ceux qui l'entourent.

«Charlotte, détend toi, miss Elena est adorable. Elle va t'apprécier. Quand elle a su que tu rentrais à Mystic Falls, elle se réjouissait sincèrement à l'idée de te rencontrer. Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout se passera bien avec elle! Lui assura son frère. Soyons sérieux deux secondes, crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais aimer une femme qui ne saurait pas aimer ma chère petite-sœur? Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de miss Elena, elle est vraiment douce et généreuse: elle va t'adorer! Et toi aussi, elle te plaira. Et puis je pensais… Oublie, on en reparlera d'ici quelques temps.»

Damon aurait voulu proposer à sa sœur d'oublier son pensionnat pour rester à Mystic Falls, avec lui et Elena. D'autant plus que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que leur parâtre ne quitte la ville pour aller gérer la plantation du Tennessee, paralysée par les amis Yankees du jeune homme. Mais il ignorait si Charlotte, terrorisée de le voir amoureux d'une femme qu'elle ne connaît pas, est prête à entendre une telle proposition. Damon préfère qu'elle rencontre miss Elena et se laisse séduire par la bonté de la jeune femme avant de lui proposer de vivre avec eux. Et puis, Elena a tout de même son mot à dire, il ne peut pas lui imposer Charlotte de manière si brutale.

Il ne veut brusquer aucune d'elles et préfère attendre qu'elles fassent connaissance. Sa sœur, avec son visage angélique, ses réactions parfois trop enjouées et son esprit brillant, ne peut que séduire miss Elena, qui, quant à elle, avec sa bonté et sa générosité, rassurera Charlotte sur ses nobles intentions. Damon ne voit pas les choses autrement: les deux femmes de sa vie font s'adorer!

«J'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien, murmura Charlotte, comme une prière.»

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard bienveillant à sa petite sœur et força Jack à partir au galop. Il fallait rentrer au plus vite à Véritas, se mettre bien au chaud. Les premiers signes de la nuit apparaissaient dans le ciel et quelques flocons de neiges commençaient à tomber. Sans oublier que le jeune homme sentit Charlotte greloter.

Et tandis que tous les deux ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert, inquiète, ne cessait de guetter, debout, derrière la fenêtre du salon des Salvatore, leur arrivée.

Stefan lui venait de rentrer il y a quelques dizaines de minutes et discutait avec elle, lui confiant son impatience de retrouver sa petite-sœur chérie. Dans chacune de ses paroles, Elena ressentait énormément d'affection. Elle avait l'impression que pour Charlotte, Stefan oserait s'opposer à son père. S'il tentait de rester neutre concernant la guerre entre Damon et Giuseppe, sans pour autant défendre le vieux monstre, concernant Charlotte, il reconnaissait que son parâtre se comportait de manière ignoble envers cette pauvre petite.

«C'est très généreux de votre part d'avoir organisé cette petite soirée pour Charlotte, déclara le jeune homme. Elle va adorer. Mais mon père… Il ne va pas apprécier!

- Votre sœur est chez elle, Stefan, il est important qu'elle se sente bien et non pas comme une intruse, répondit simplement la brunette. Quant à votre père, ce n'est qu'un idiot, qui ne mérite pas ses enfants! Un homme digne de ce nom serait plus attentif aux désirs de ses fils et chérirait sa seule et unique fille comme le plus précieux des trésors! S'il avait un cœur, il vous aimerait tous les trois plus que tout au monde et ne supporterait pas de vous voir souffrir. Et surtout, il n'emploierait pas tout son temps à vous rendre malheureux, bien au contraire, votre douleur le briserait. Ouvrez les yeux Stefan, votre père n'est qu'une ordure, incapable de vous. Indigne de vous!»

Elena aurait continué son monologue désapprobateur envers cet homme ignoble et indigne de considération, mais elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer bruyamment et Giuseppe Salvatore psalmodier tout un tas d'insultes envers les Yankees.

Le vieil homme semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il fulminait de colère à un tel point qu'il ne vit pas immédiatement son salon décoré de ballon rose, la table magnifiquement dressée avec la porcelaine de Marie, un sublime bouquet de fleurs au centre et des bougies parfumées de part et d'autre de l'immense table.

Il était occupé à expliquer à Stefan que des «sales Yankees» lui paralysaient «sa plantation» dans le Tennessee. Il n'avait même pas aperçu Elena, debout, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête de son courrier qu'il réalisa avec horreur que quelque chose se tramait sous son toit:

«Qu'est-ce que tout cela? Gronda-t-il en fusillant du regard Elena. Une de vos excentricités mademoiselle Gilbert?

- Votre fille, dont vous semblez prendre plaisir à oublier l'existence, rentre aujourd'hui à Mystic Falls. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Et contrairement à vous qui adorez la dédaigner, j'ai décidé de lui montrer qu'elle est la bienvenue ici, dans la maison de sa mère, répliqua acerbement la jeune femme.»

Elle en avait tellement marre de la cruauté de Giuseppe Salvatore! Depuis son arrivée au dix-neuvième siècle, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas remettre cette ordure à sa place, mais elle bouillonnait tellement de colère à son encontre en ayant découvert la haine qu'il porte à une pauvre enfant innocente, elle n'avait pu garder sa langue. Il fallait qu'elle témoigne toute son amertume et sa haine à vieux monstre sans cœur.

Et elle ne mesura pas la portée de ses paroles. Le vieux était fou de rage et une nouvelle fois elle put remercier le destin d'avoir interagit en sa faveur.

En effet, lorsque Giuseppe a voulu lever la main sur elle, contre toute attente, Stefan s'est interposé et a surprit son père qui a eu moment de recul. Pour la première fois, son fils cadet s'opposait à lui: il en était fou de rage. Le visage rougit par la colère, il hurlait sur cette pauvre Elena de n'être qu'une intrigante, une manipulatrice qui a poussé son fils à se rebeller contre lui.

«Stefan, ressaisissez-vous! Vous êtes ma fierté. Mon fils. Mon héritier. Ne laissez pas votre bon à rien de frère et cette sorcière de bonne femme incapable de se tenir à sa place, vous pousser à sortir du droit chemin. Et vous, mademoiselle Gilbert, ne croyez pas que vous m'échapperez. Je dois certes partir pour mes affaires, mais à mon retour, je vous dresserai. Je ferrai de vous une véritable femme! Vous comprendrez quel rôle vous devez tenir et apprendrez à fermer votre bouche. Vous n'êtes qu'une femme, vous devez vous taire face aux hommes et leur témoigner votre respect.»

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Elena est une femme forte, cependant les paroles de Giuseppe l'effrayèrent quelque peu. Certes, elle sait que Damon la protège, il sera toujours présent pour veiller sur elle, mais entendre ce monstre dire qu'il va la dresser, faire d'elle une véritable femme. Et ce regard lorsqu'il a prononcé cette phrase! Elle était certaine qu'il lui ferrait du mal.

Et ce sentiment était partagé. Stefan semblait terrorisé en écoutant son père menacer la jeune femme. Il continuait d'ailleurs son monologue en lui expliquant en détail comment il l'éduquerait.

Fort heureusement, l'arrivée joviale de petite Charlotte, qui courut se jeter dans les bras de Stefan, stoppa le vieux dans son élan. Il transféra sa rage sur ses deux enfants qu'il déteste en hurlant sur Damon qu'il ne désirait nullement la présence de «cet enfant insupportable», c'est ainsi qu'il qualifiait Charlotte, chez lui.

«Elle m'énerve Damon, vous devriez le savoir! S'époumona-t-il. Elle crie constamment et courre telle une folle au travers de toute la maison! Elle parle, elle parle, elle parle, encore et toujours. Elle ne sait pas se taire. Cet enfant est insupportable avec sa voix criarde! C'est une idiote finie, je ne la veux pas chez moi! J'ai assez à faire sans que cette bécasse ne me causse d'autres ennuis! D'ailleurs, si vous aviez une once d'intelligence, Damon, vous vous débarrasseriez de cette fille! Si tout cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, cette chose aurait suivie sa moins que rien de mère six pieds sous terre!»

Seul Giuseppe Salvatore ne fut pas choqué par ses paroles. Stefan regarda son père pour la première fois avec haine. Charlotte était partie se réfugier en haut, en larmes. Elle avait croisé Cordélia, sans lui prêter attention. Elena partagea rapidement son mépris pour ce monstre en lui souhaitant le pire du pire, avant de partir rejoindre la fillette afin de la consoler. Quant à Damon, jamais il n'a été autant fou de rage à l'encontre de son père. Non seulement ce dernier venait de maltraiter une nouvelle fois Charlotte avec une violence inouïe, mais il avait manqué de respect à leur pauvre mère. Stefan, qui, toujours stupéfait par les mots de Giuseppe, observait la scène tétanisé. Damon allait tuer leur père!

«Damon, pense à Charlotte. Elle a besoin de toi, tenta de le raisonner son cadet. Et moi aussi. Nous pouvons partir. Nous allons faire nos bagages et tous les trois nous quitterons Mystic Falls. Mais ne le tue pas. Si tu le fais, il gagnera, il t'aura brisé. Damon, s'il te plait.

- C'est chez nous ici! Gronda méchamment le ténébreux Salvatore. Je ne laisserai pas voler ce qui est à notre mère!

- Damon, soupira son cadet. Maman voudrait que nous soyons heureux et non pas que nous souffrions à cause de lui ou de Véritas. L'important c'est que nous soyons tout les trois. C'est ce que maman aurait voulu avant tout, tenta de le raisonner Stefan. Giuseppe va partir, il a des affaires à traiter dans le Tennessee, conseilla froidement le jeune homme à son parâtre. Et quand il sera revenu, il trouvera la maison vide. Il finira seul, sans aucun héritier légitime. Il aura perdu et nous aurons gagné Damon. S'il te plait mon frère, lâche le! Charlotte et moi nous comptons sur toi. Charlotte dépend entièrement de toi Damon. Ne l'abandonne pas.»

Certes, le cadet des deux Salvatore trouva les bons mots pour convaincre son ténébreux frère de ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Mais Damon jura, à un Giuseppe bouleversé de voir son fils adoré se retourner contre lui, mais totalement impassible face aux menaces de son ainé, qu'il trouverait le moyen de reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit et que lorsqu'il rentrerait du Tennessee, il n'aurait plus rien. Véritas ne lui appartiendra plus. Il le jura.

Puis, sans aucune considération pour le vieil homme à terre, il tourna des talons, suivi de son frère – qui partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, encore chamboulé par tout ce qui venait de se passer –, et monta à l'étage rejoindre Charlotte et miss Elena.

Elena avait suivi son intuition en courant rejoindre Charlotte. Elle connaissait les frères Salvatore, elle savait que Stefan arriverait à convaincre Damon d'épargner la vie de leur ordure de parâtre. En revanche, la petite Charlotte avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la consoler. Pauvre petite, la manière dont elle venait d'être traitée… Elena en avait mal au cœur. Cette enfant semblait tellement adorable! La jeune femme ne l'a qu'aperçu, elles n'ont pas eu le temps de faire connaissance, mais Charlotte est charmante. Elle l'a vu courir dans les bras de son frère, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. Elle a vu aussi la peur lorsque son regard à croisé celui inhumain de Giuseppe. Il la terrorise. En plus de la maltraiter et d'insulter la mémoire de sa défunte mère. Cette petite fille s'est entendue dire qu'elle serait mieux morte! C'est horrible! Quel monstre peut dire cela à une innocente enfant de dix ans? Cette petite ne peut pas être heureuse avec un bourreau pareil. Elena comprenait pourquoi Cordélia lui a dit que la petite n'a aucune estime d'elle. Dés qu'elle vient à Mystic Falls, elle est rabaissée, maltraitée, malmenée, insultée par son propre père. Un parâtre. Un monstre sans cœur. Un homme qui mériterait la peine capitale tant il est cruel envers ses propres enfants. Trois personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec lui et qui ne méritent nullement d'être traités ainsi.

Ainsi, après cet accueil nullement chaleureux, la petite Charlotte est partie s'enfermer dans la chambre de feue sa maman, actuellement occupée par Elena.

Cette dernière, de l'autre côté de la porte, tenta de convaincre la fillette de lui ouvrir. En vain. Charlotte est aussi têtue que son frère ainé. Damon ne mentait lorsqu'il disait que sa petite-sœur a du caractère. Elle refuse même d'adresser la parole à la jeune femme. Mais Elena ne désespère pas, elle a apprivoisé Damon, vampire et humain, la petite Charlotte ne l'effraye pas.

«Je ne te veux aucun mal Charlotte, lui dit-elle simplement. Je suis de ton côté ma puce. Je désire seulement te parler et te serrer dans mes bras. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te fasse un câlin et t'écoute. Tu as toute mon attention, mais il serait plus simple de discuter si tu m'ouvres cette porte. Charlotte, s'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer!»

Cependant la fillette ne bougea pas. Elle n'a aucune confiance en cette étrangère. Elle n'a confiance en personne d'autre que ses frères. D'ailleurs, elle ne prêta aucune attention à la suite du monologue d'Elena. Au contraire, elle s'offrit un tour de la chambre et fouilla la pièce. Elle regarda dans les tiroirs de la jeune femme, admira le contenu de la boite à bijoux d'Elena et trouva dans l'armoire les cadeaux qui lui sont destinés à elle et à Damon.

Et la fillette ne fit pas dans la dentelle. Elle ouvrit chacun des paquets comme s'il s'agissait de présents de Noël! Et elle fut déroutée de voir ce que miss Elena comptait offrir à son frère et tout ce qu'elle a acheté pour elle. Il y avait une jolie petite robe bleue, un parfum, des sels de bains ainsi que de nouvelles partitions. Tout cela pour elle. Et miss Elena a un excellant gout! Charlotte se mordit les doigts de s'être montrée si froide envers la jeune femme, et surtout elle craignait de s'attirer les foudres de cette dernière en ayant ouvert les cadeaux.

«Ne me criez pas dessus, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant timidement la porte. Je suis parfois un peu trop curieuse.»

Elena passa le pas de la porte et éclata de rire en voyant que Charlotte a transformé la chambre en un salon au matin de Noël. Elle trouva la curiosité de la fillette totalement adorable et ne le lui cacha pas.

«Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas m'en vouloir? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Non ma puce, sourit tendrement la jeune femme en prenant Charlotte dans ses bras.»

La fillette n'était pas habituée aux accolades. Damon et Stefan la câlinent, Cordélia aussi, mais à part eux, personne ne s'intéresse à elle. Alors, lorsqu'Elena l'a serré contre elle, me corps de la petite-fille s'est immédiatement tendu. Elena l'a senti, pourtant elle n'a pas lâché Charlotte. Elle voulait que l'enfant se sente en sécurité avec elle.

«Miss Elena, qu'allons nous devenir? Murmura désespérément Charlotte. Damon va le tuer, il ira en prison, et vous et moi… Vous l'aimez, je le vois bien et…

- Stefan est avec lui, il trouvera les mots pour le dissuader de franchir le point de non retour, lui assura la jeune femme. Damon nous aime, il ne nous abandonnera pas. Il n'abandonne pas ceux qu'il aime.»

Cependant la petite Charlotte n'était pas totalement rassurée. Elle attendait que son frère ne vienne la rejoindre pour lui assurer que cette histoire est terminée. Elle souhaitait même quitter cette maison.

La fillette adore Mystic Falls, elle est très attachée à cette maison, sa chambre a été entièrement décorée pour elle, par sa maman qui, après avoir eu deux garçons, rêvait d'avoir une fille. Mais Giuseppe est toujours là et il s'emploi à la faire se sentir mal à l'aise dans la propre demeure de sa défunte maman.

À cette pensée, la petite fille pleura de plus belle. À cause de Giuseppe, elle ne peut même pas vivre dans la maison de sa mère, s'endormir dans sa chambre, entre les quatre murs peints en rose par sa maman et dans les draps qu'elle lui a confectionné. À cause de Giuseppe, elle ne peut pas aller fleurir la tombe de sa maman pour les grandes occasions. À cause de Giuseppe, elle est une fille ingrate envers sa propre mère, le seul parent qui l'aimait et qui la désirait.

«Je voudrai que ma maman soit là, sanglota Charlotte. Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal. Elle m'aurait aimé. Elle m'aimait. Ou alors j'aurai dû partir avec elle, comme ça je n'embêterai personne.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises! La gronda immédiatement Elena. Je comprends que ta maman te manque mais tu n'embêtes personne! Damon t'aime. Stefan t'aime. Cordélia t'aime. Tu ne les embêtes pas. Et moi je t'aime.

- Vous me connaissez à peine! S'exclama la fillette.»

Mais pour Elena c'était suffisant. À vrai dire, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de rencontrer Charlotte pour l'aimer. Elle l'aurait adoré malgré tout. C'est la petite-sœur de Damon et Stefan, c'est une bonne raison de lui donner son amour. En tout cas ça l'est pour Elena.

Et puis Charlotte est tellement attachante. Avec son manque de confiance en elle, la jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie, protéger cet enfant si adorable.

«Tu es une petite fille extraordinaire, se justifia Elena. Je le vois. Tu es attachante. Ne laisse personne te faire douter de qui tu es. Tu es sublime, adorable, magnifique, très intelligente et sensible. Ne laisse pas les paroles de Giuseppe t'atteindre. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais ne le laisse pas te détruire, lui conseilla la jeune femme. C'est un monstre, mais tu es meilleure que lui. Écoute, c'est ton père, c'est difficile pour toi de voir qu'il n'est pas celui que tu aurais mérité. Je sais ce que c'est. Mes parents biologiques, ma mère biologique particulièrement… Elle était comme Giuseppe. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Quand j'ai appris que j'ai été adopté, j'ai voulu la connaître. Elle m'a montré qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Et j'ai réalisé que je n'ai manqué de rien avec mes parents. Mes vrais parents. Ceux qui m'ont choisi et ceux que je revendique comme tel. Charlotte, nous ne choisissons pas ceux qui nous donnent la vie. Mais nous choisissons ceux qui constituent notre famille. Notre véritable famille! Ces personnes qui feront toujours partis de notre vie. Ceux qui nous aiment et que nous aimons en retour. Tu as tes frères, Cordélia. Et je suis là si tu veux bien de moi.

- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi. Je veux dire, choisir soi-même sa famille. J'aime bien cette idée! Rigola la fillette avant de reprendre plus gravement: Cette femme, votre mère biologique, elle n'est qu'une idiote. Vous êtes gentille et très jolie, elle aurait dû être fière de vous et vous aimer. Damon vous aime, souligna innocemment Charlotte. Et vous aussi, vous l'aimez. Puis-je vous poser une question?»

Elena hocha la tête, intriguée par ce que la petite fille allait lui demander. Charlotte est brillante. Peut-être plus intelligente que ses frères. Elle a un esprit vif, elle raisonne avec beaucoup de maturité malgré ses blessures et elle a une sensibilité à fleur de peau. La seule envie qui motive Elena, est celle de protéger cet enfant et celle de l'aider à surmonter son manque de confiance en elle. Elle veut seulement lui apporter de l'amour et la rendre heureuse.

«Lorsque vous et mon frère serez mariés, que comptez-vous faire de moi? Me garderez-vous avec vous ou m'enverrez-vous en exil dans mon pensionnat? S'inquiéta la fillette.

- Je te garde, rigola Elena en câlinant la petite. Le pensionnat, j'espère que tu l'as mémorisé, parce qu'on te garde avec nous!

- Alors Damon doit se dépêcher de vous épouser, je n'ai pas envie qu'il passe à côté de vous! Déclara sérieusement Charlotte.»

Les deux filles rigolaient lorsque Damon arriva à hauteur de la chambre de sa dulcinée. Charlotte et miss Elena semblaient bien s'entendre et le jeune homme hésita avant d'aller les rejoindre. Mais il désirait les serrer toutes les deux dans ses bras, s'assurer que leurs éclats de rires ne sont pas feints et qu'elles font réellement bien.

«Damon! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes de sa vie en le voyant sur le pas de la porte. Venez! L'invita Elena.»

Tous les trois restèrent un long moment ensemble. Ils discutèrent, Charlotte monopolisa longuement la parole. Avec son frère et miss Elena elle se sentait en confiance. Et en sécurité. Sans oublier qu'elle était ravie de montrer à son frère tout ce que la jeune femme lui a acheté.

«Comment avez-vous su ce qui lui ferrait plaisir? Lui demanda Damon, intrigué.

- Cordélia m'a parlé de Charlotte, j'en ai tiré des conclusion sur ce qui lui plairait, répondit simplement la jeune femme. Elle est adorable. Vous pouvez être fier d'elle.

- Oui, sourit Damon. Elle vous adore, souligna-t-il simplement en s'assurant que sa sœur dormait. Je suis ravi qu'elle puisse compter sur vous. Elle a besoin…»

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'osa demander à miss Elena de tenir le rôle d'une grande-sœur, d'une tutrice, pour Charlotte. Il craignait de la brusquer en lui imposant une vie compliquée.

Cependant, la jeune femme n'était pas idiote, elle comprit très bien ce que Damon allait lui demander. Ainsi, tout en continuant de bercer la fillette dans ses bras, elle accepta de tenir un rôle si important dans la vie de l'enfant. Charlotte a besoin de stabilité, d'une famille au sein de laquelle elle se sent en sécurité. Elena veut lui apporter tout cela. Elle veut être présente pour Charlotte et l'aider à surmonter ses craintes ainsi que son manque de confiance en elle.

«Vous êtes formidable, murmura Damon. Je vous aime.

- Je vous aime aussi, sourit la jeune femme.»

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**** Alors cet OS, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de la manière dont Giuseppe s'en prend à Elena et Charlotte? ****D'Elena qui s'oppose à lui? De la rencontre Elena/Charlotte? De la réaction de Charlotte? D'Elena qui accepte la responsabilité de la fillette? **

******En tout cas j********'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


End file.
